Ghostly Love
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: Austin died in the year 1988. He was accidentally murdered. His spirit lingers, as all spirits do. Then in the year 2000 he sees Ally Dawson. And he is instantly interested in the little girl. Fast forward 13 years and you'll notice that Austin's fallen in love. The question is, what will he do about it? Continued, originally from Wanted Writer-love.
1. Chapter 2

**A/N 2****nd**** Chapter! Um Hi, I'm now the one who is going to take over Wanted writer-love's story, I am actually thankful she chose me so a shout out for her, By the way I don't think you're too old to watch Austin and Ally I am actually older than you so…. Yeah. Anyway I hope you like this. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

I sort of started to see how this family was; they seemed great, nice, and perfect. These are the ones who leave my house. I usually don't like these particular types of family because they can sometimes be snobby and scared of me. I mean am I really that scary? Anyways I don't want that to happen this time and the only reason is because of my curiosity in Ally.

Suddenly the day is gone, the move crew leaves, and everyone is asleep. Except Ally. She's writing in this book her mother gave her right after she choose my room. I know it's kind of rude to read other's personal stuff but c'mon I'm curious. When I do I get behind her and see she's writing about my room, just my room. Not how she left her friends, not how she left her house, not about her brother's fart, not about anything. She was writing about how the view was, even though you see a road, she sees the sun during the day and at night she sees the Moon. I laugh ironically, because that's my name, Austin Moon. She stands up and goes to the window and I follow her.

She's right; the view is beautiful even if there is a road and a couple of cars. I see she is still writing, then I move closer to see what she's writing and I see its lyrics. Then she seems to be satisfied with it and moves to another page, there she starts sketching. She sketches the moon and the scene, when she finished she was unsatisfied and just put her sketch/songbook /Diary under her pillow. She just lies down and I kneel down to the floor and look at her face. I swear she was looking straight at me I mean straight at me.

Then I just randomly say "Why do you like this room?" I knew she wouldn't answer because I didn't want her to hear me. I sigh and knew she couldn't see me without me wanting her to see me and if she did i'll scare her away. I stood up but then I heard her say "because of the view and I saw you here I was curious because no one else saw you I Was the only one who saw you" "Why do you want my company?" "I need a friend" "Why do you need a friend?" "No one ever liked me" "Why?" "Because look at me I'm short for my age" "No you're not. You're perfect the way you are. Besides it doesn't matter what others say, you should like being you besides you have a long way to go, you are going to be different you're going to be gorgeous when you grow up" it was true I was really tall for my age then 10 years later girls were drooling all over me and I believed Ally was going to grow up to be a beautiful young woman."Really?" said Ally with excitement "I bet" I said smiling at her and she returned it with the most beautiful smile I ever saw then an odd feeling was stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"What's your name?" asked Ally curiously"Austin Moon" "Ha I just drew the moon" "I know" "Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?" "I already know it" "Really, what is it then?" said Ally doubtful. "Ally, Ally Dawson" "Oh, well okay. Um can you stay with me tonight?" "If you want to." I sit on the chair in her bed stand, but then she says "Can you sleep with me I used to sleep with my brother but he "over grew" sleeping with your sibling stage" said Ally clearly mad at her brother. "Um okay" I don't know why I felt weird but I just did.  
She hugged me like her life depended it and I felt so normal again. That's when I felt it I felt her warm hands and I know I shouldn't feel her at all. Her hands should go right through me, but for some reason it didn't. I should be worried but all I cared about right now was taking good care of Ally until she was old enough to realize that she doesn't need me. "Goodnight Ally-cat" I whispered to her thinking she was still asleep, until I heard her say "Goodnight Austy".

**_13 years later, Ally's P.O.V._**

"Ally, Honey are you sure you don't want to go visit Dallas?" "I'm sure Mom, I really have to stay." "I know but it was worth a try" mumbled my mom. My dad then comes out of the rest room. "Okay Ally we're leaving but I just want you to know that we trust you being alone in this house, you can only invite Trish and Dez. No parties, No sleepovers unless we know of them, No leaving to go to parties, No dirty plates that means you have to clean the plates and your laundry, Always answer our calls and text, oh and the most important..." "Of course that i won't bring illegal stuff or delinquents" "Yeah that also but No boys" ha he didn't know there was a boy in the house already, he's really sweet and he's my best friend the bad thing is that he's technically older than me... and dead.  
Yeah you see um when i got here i meet him he was 18 and well I could see him when ever i wanted then he figured out I had a talent. I could sing and write songs and draw but i could also see ghosts well the ones that were accidentally murdered. Weird, right? Well how did i figured that out, well i had a Goldfish for my 7th birthday and well let's just say that i left it in the restroom and Dallas accidentally dropped my fishy in the toilet he stayed there because Dallas hadn't flushed, then mommy came and she accidentally flushed. So yeah the next day i saw Goldie there he was just floating then my mom was worried so she told her friend who's a psychologist and she said that the lost of Goldie made an impact to my life.  
Yeah right, then when i started to mention Austin she thought i had been going through the imaginary friend stage, when she asked me his full name she told the Psychologist, she told her Austin died there but i just made him up with my imagination because someone told me about him. Mother wasn't convinced so she told Father and they both hired a Ghost buster lady.  
She was a liar she said that Austin was mean and horrible but i told mummy and daddy that i stopped seeing Austin just so they wouldn't spent money on some faker, but after that day on i stopped talking to Austin, so i thought hey i should just ask mummy to buy me a walkie talkie and a message sending toy. That's how we talked and at night he came to my bedroom every night.  
He stopped sleeping with me at the age of 14, when i brought Trish for a sleepover to talk about the video they showed us during health so yeah, then the second time we talked about boys, and it looked like Austin was annoyed so he left the room, after i made sure Trish was asleep i asked him what was wrong, he said he couldn't stand watching me grow up, i hugged him and that was the last time we slept in the same bed, well he still comes every night he just sits in a chair.  
"All right Dad and Mum now go before your plane leaves you guys" "Okay Ally-Gator we trust you and here's the key to the basement, attic, pool, and house keys. To the gate, back door, and the front door." "Take care Alls" "You too mum and dad" "Bye" said both my parents "Bye" i closed the door and i said "Austin they're gone" i saw nothing at first then he came through the wall.

"Um I think I can tell silly Ally" "ha-ha like I didn't know" "you know Ally-gator it's not very nice to use sarcasm" ha . He used sarcasm all the time so where do you think I got the idea. "Says the king of sarcasm" "technically I am the prince of moon's mattress" "hmm something to be proud of am I right?" "Yeah it's a great honor to be able to actually talk to me" "really don't make me laugh" "fine whatever" "so how is your song going?" "Eh how about you?" "Good actually I wrote 2 new songs" "so after you wrote all of those songs you aren't going to become famous?" "Yeah I have stage fright and it's never going away" I said frustrated. "C'mon Alls you have to get over it I'll help you" "can you sing good?" Austin looked offended by my remark. "Um yeah I was actually in glee club" "really?" "Yeah I was the captain" "impressive Monica" he looked shocked that I knew his middle name. I just laughed at him. "Where did you find out about my middle name?" "A little birdie told me" "seriously Ally who told you?"  
"Fine it was this woman her name was..." "Cassidy" I frowned because how did he know and that was the name. "How did you know and Who's Cassidy to you?" "No one important" "who is she just freaking tell me!" "Then why won't you tell me about Dez or Elliott?" "Because it is not important" "really?" "She was your girlfriend, right?" i asked and for some reason i felt... Jealous. "No" "Stop lying I can see it in your face" "She's not my girlfriend" "Then Who is Cassidy!" "My Aunt" "Liar" "How do you know" "She's one of your brothers exes" i said while Cassidy was whispering in my ear. "How..." "She just told me" "oh" "yeah she accidentally died when she was walking down the stairs in high heels and she fell to her doom and wants to know where your brother is." "Why won't she tell me" "Um she has tried but for some reason you can't see her" "What?" "Impossible" "that's what I said" "fine I believe you I'll tell her" "great say it" "My brother lives in Washington state" "she's gone" "whoop whoop free" "you must really hate her" "oh I do" "why?" "She was cheating on him and I tried to tell him but you know being a ghost and all" "yeah I get it, wow you're a good big brother" "I was" "you still are a good big brother, I wish Dallas was like that" I did! His buddy dated me once to just prove that I had a crush on him but I didn't care I never said I like nor love you and then I learned about the bet and told Dallas what his friend did and he just said "Break up with him" he was still his friend. "Ally I know that Dallas isn't a good brother" "but..." "Oh that was all" "you're a nice guy" "I know" "But have a big Ego that sometimes frustrates people did you know that" "What!? I don not have an Ego you're just mad that I'm a nice guy" "Why would i be mad when you are really nice to me." "Um that doesn't make sense" "Um yeah that does you just don't have the brain capacity i have" "Hey that's not fair but i have a better understanding of how everything was before and how it is know" "Really" "Yeah i once met..." "ALLY!" said a voice i know to well. "Can you wait a bit, Trish is here to give me a "makeover" i told her no but she said that this makeover was necessary because an old friend of mine is coming and she saw him last summer when she went to Texas and guess where in Texas?" "Dallas?" "Nope" i said popping the p. "Um San Antonio, no wait Houston, oh Corpus Christi?" "No, No but close, and No" "Is it..." "Oh my Zeus it's Austin" "Nah i didn't know." "And there goes your sarcasm again." "I don't Care" "ALLY! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR I"M GETTING IMPATIENT AND YOU KNOW I HATE WAITING." "Oh my i'll get that just go Austin I'll Text you Via Message in Laptop" "Okey-Dokey" and Austin headed to my brother's bedroom. I immediately ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Trish, sorry i was talking to my parents on the phone" "Oh OK i thought you had a make out session with a guy you barely know, of course i know you were talking to your parents" "Sorry" "Don't say sorry Ally it's okay, besides it's not your fault" "Yeah of course TOTALLY not my fault" "Okay now Ally are you ready for a super duper make over to make your childhood crush ask you out even if you don't have a crush on him, maybe if you know who sees you like that they will totally be jealous of your childhood friend that he might try to butt in" "I don't think that's a great idea" "Why not it's the perfect idea. It's diabolical, evil, and pure genius." "What if you know who doesn't actually like me?" "He does i'm 100% sure because he sees you like every 2 seconds like his life depended on it." "Are you sure?" "Completely. Besides if he breaks your heart i swear i'll hurt him till he begs for mercy and i will punch him vigorously till he starts to forgive you and i'll do it in front of the whole school like that pig-headed jerk i last dated" "What!? Don't you think that's a little extreme? Trent ended up in the hospital and well you got detention for a month and they almost expelled you" "They can't do that to the new Principle's daughter" "You're the new principle's Daughter!?" "Yep" "Why didn't you tell me" "I was going to tell you in the right moment and this is the best moment." "Whatever let's just get it over with it" "Don't worry he's going to love your new look, except he really did like how you dressed like that, but this is the only way for him to ask you out, it's now or never" "Fine" "Yay to your Vanity" WORST DAY EVER!

Austin's P.O.V

Make over huh. Not that i don't like or hate the idea because, well it's just i like how ally looks now, she isn't like those girls who wear short skirts to show their skin so a guy can get in their skirts. Ally is the type of girl who would go out with a guy just so she doesn't look rude but she knows what kinds of boys to ask out or say yes to, ever since that jack ass broke my Ally's heart, well her feelings she really didn't like the guy she just said yes because he was her brother's friend. That ass whole just asked her out just to prove she had a crush on him. They were so wrong for that so I gave them a piece of my mind or as I like to say scaring the shit out of those guys including Dallas. What. He didn't care about Ally what so ever, he just said "Break up with him" and after that he was still friends with the ass whole. Sometimes I enjoy being a ghost. "Ta da, all done now" "I don't want to see" oh no Trish probably Made Ally into something terrible. I ran, yeahI'd her time with Dez or when she left for arts and crafts camp and when she came back all she talked about was Elliot this Elliot that. I just didn't want anyone to look at how perfect and beautiful Ally is, I want her all to myself. Suddenly Ally looks at herself and stares at her reflection with her mouth opened. I got near her and when i whispered in her ear "close your mouth so flies don't get in" she then shivered and blushed. "Oh Ally he will totally ask you out you just need your wardrobe and you're ready" "o...okay" then she got up and went to her bedroom "don't worry about the wardrobe I have it in my back pack" "so that's why you had three back packs I was really confused" wow and I thought it was just going to be changing her looks. I then ventured the house when I see a bright light. And I thought oh no what's going on. And I blacked out, the last thing I said was "Ally help" and I lastly saw Ally running towards me with an angry Trish trying to let her know that she must hurry up.

Ally's P.O.V

"Austin, Austin please wake up, c'mon" the tears came so fast but why did Austin faint, ghosts can't faint. Oh please let him come back he is the only one that keeps me sane, he cares for me please don't let him stay with me. "Um Ally are you coming?" "Wait okay I have to take care of something" "How long?" "16 minutes" "fine" Trish went to my bedroom and closed the door, she didn't see me cry or fall on the floor. Weird. I took Austin, I also have the ability of touching ghosts. So I took Austin to the restroom and kept on crying, I don't know why but there was this yearning in my heart and it was strong. "Come back Austin, please don't leave me alone I thought you said that this was already the afterlife. Oh Austin please come back to me" I started to punch him in his chest and then hi gave up on hitting him so i laid next to him sobbing.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to a strange place, it was all white then I saw a old guy come towards me. "Hello Austin, know you are probably wondering what is going on but you see I'm the one who takes care of the ghosts and I decide hat they can do and can't do and I have seen you are good at following rules but..." "but what I don't understand where am I, why did I faint?" "This place where you are is like my office I only live here I monitor every single ghosts to see if they follow the instructions those who do I let them have privileges and those who don't well they get a punishment." "Oh ok so why am I here?" "Right to the point I like that, you follow the instructions perfectly but there are instructions you don't know" "which are?" "Her" "her who is..." then a picture of Ally came. She was sobbing and laying down with someone,, oh no please don't tell me they have been hurt by a burglar. Then i saw blonde hair, it was me. "Why am I there and not moving?" "Yeah well while you come here you faint there" "oh okay but what's wrong with Ally?" "Nothing, she's actually almost perfect but that's what makes her the problem" "how?" "Tell me what do you see in her?" "She is like no one else, she's smart, beautiful, fun, outgoing girl I ever met. I love how every time she writes songs she actually stays focused, I love that scary movies don't scare her I love everything about..." "Yeah you're in love boy-oh" "b...but how?" "She is the problem, ghosts and humans can't be together it's against the laws" "laws of what?" "Of life" "Fine but I can't promise anything l, she's just so..." "I understand" "you do?" "Yeah I saw her and I also fell in love" "wait Ally?" "No Ally's mom but I followed the rules and she married Lester" "oh" "It's time to go back but remember those who don't follow the instructions get punished" and the old man disappeared. I blacked out but then I heard "Forget about her, ghosts and humans can't be together it's impossible" but he was wrong. Nothing is impossible. Even if it means if I get punished for it.

_** Whoop that is the end of chapter two of Ghostly Love hope You guys like it and i hope it is a good chapter. Please review with criticism and well reviews. Hope this reached your standard mark Wanted writer-love. I am so thankful that she gave me this opportunity. Have a wonderful day, keep alert when i post it'll probably be in 3 days. I do not own Austin and Ally and anything else. Bye! Oh and review please! :) **_


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted it's been a really crazy week oh and... HAPPY Belated VALENTINE'S DAY YOU GUYS! And HAPPY BELATED PRESIDENTS DAY! So how did you guys spent Valentine's day? Mine was good anyways here's the third chapter for Ghostly love sorry if it's short I promise that the next one will be longer. Ugh I got to do the disclaimer so... Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. This is becoming harder and harder every time. P. S: Review please **

* * *

Ghostly Love chapter 3

_**Ally's **__**P.O.V**_

I was sobbing and Trish now became worried and was knocking on the door. "Ally what's

wrong, what happened, c'mon let me in." But I didn't, because Austin was waking up. I

stopped sobbing and said to Trish "it's okay I was just you know sad because my parents

aren't here" "Wow Ally, just wow, you have 10 minutes to get yourself together and then I'll

work on your make up again." I made sure Trish left and said "Austin are you okay?" He

was stirred awake and said "Oh I just took a nap that's all" I knew he was lying so I sighed

and said "Austin, you Fainted. Fainted, ghosts can't faint." "How do you know?!" I was so

surprised he yelled at me. I mean he never not once, yelled at me. I then make my eyes

hard and cold. "Oh okay, I see well I hope you're okay, now I'll just leave you alone" He

opened his mouth to say something but I didn't need an explanation he just couldn't talk to

me like that, so I said "Save it Austin, now let me go to Trish to get myself together and

finish this Make-Over." He still wanted to say something so he grabbed my arm to stop me

from going but I refused and pulled my arm away from him. And when I left him there, I

saw the look on his face and I knew that he was hurt and angry but there was another

feeling on his face, it looked like he was regretting it. Austin told me that when he

did something he always meant it and that never ever will he regret doing things because

he knows why. I had asked them why would he do that and he said because he wants to

save those he love even if it meant breaking his heart. That was beautiful but I told him

it was also selfish, because he's not letting the other person decide. Austin just chuckled

and said "Sometimes there is no time to think and then you just have to act." That's when I

knew I would want him to be there for me, I didn't know what that feeling was and I still

don't. It's something I have never ever experienced. This feeling I get when I'm around is

something I can't explain. I feel like I'm flying and when he's gone I'm still thinking about

what we did, I want him near me every single day I just can't get enough about

him. Sometimes I want to tell him "I can't get enough of you." Oh that's a good lyric. I

scribble it down and I realized I'm in front of my door and Trish just got out and asked "Oh

are you thinking about him?" I fake a smile and say "You have no idea" and that's true

because she doesn't know who I am really thinking about. I mean it's not like I'm falling for

him, right? It's not like I am already in love with him? Am I?

**Austin P.O.V **

Idiot. That's what I'm a fucking Idiot. I can't believe I pushed her away. Well I can believe it

because my instinct to save the ones I love kicked in. The first thing I said I won't do and I

did. Now I have to wait for Ally to calm down. What the fuck, no I won't. I won't wait for her,

so I go to her bed room and I see Trish reapplying Ally's Make-up. Then i'm about to go

into Ally's view until Trish started saying "You know Ally, i think you're doing a good

decision, i mean Elliot already had a chance to get you and now that your childhood friend

is coming he's going to want to ask you out. Luckily your childhood friend, who was once

your crush, already asked you out!" Ally and Trish squealed, but mostly Trish. Wait, What?!

Ally is going to go out with her childhood friend?! Who is her childhood friend, suddenly

Ally said "I know right, but don't you think it's bad to use him just

to make Elliot see that he has a crush on me?" then she mumbled "And what if I don't have

a crush on Elliot anymore" Apparently Trish heard her too because she said "Really?! I

knew you would come to your senses, didn't I?" "Yeah and the problem is..." "That you

don't like your childhood friend and there is another guy involved. Don't tell me he's older,

wait no he's younger, wait no it's Dez!" Ally was now blushing furiously, but why? Does she

like Dez, but he's weird I mean don't get me wrong but he just isn't Ally's Type. At least

he's not as dumb as me. And I thought Ally didn't have friends when she was little. For

some reason i felt like he was as stupid as me. Then i listen to Ally say "It's none of the

above i mean i'm pretty sure and why would you ever think i would like Dez?" Trish burst

out laughing and said "Have you seen how he acts around you?" "Yeah and what's

wrong with the way he acts around me?" "Ally I think he's in love with you" said

Trish and i could sense that Trish was jealous. Aha why don't i force Dez to leave Ally

alone and make him love Trish. What? I would do anything to make Ally love me but I think

this is to the extreme, besides I want to win Ally fair and square and I don't want her to

hate me. Wait She already hates me. Why can't tell her about what the old man told me?

Oh yeah because if I do he'll hurt her and i rather have her mad at me than her getting hurt.

I would rather die all over again just to keep Ally safe, Ally is my everything without her

here I would probably be haunting people to death although that's not a bad idea. Anyways

I want to be with Ally but the big problem is I'm a Ghost, cold and dead, while she's a Human

being, alive and healthy. Why did I have to die? Wait nevermind because if i was still alive

I would be older than her so let me rephrase that. Why couldn't I be born the same year as Ally?

Yeah that sounds better. Then Ally speaks "I'm not in love with him and I don't think he's in love

with me, I think he's in love with you Trish" Now it was Trish's turn to blush. "No that's not possible

I mean I always act mean around him so how could he possibly love me? Me, out of all the girls in the

fucking whole wide world. Ally do you hear what you're saying?" "Trish c'mon I know you have

a crush on him" "What if I do, It doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way" "You don't

know that" said Ally quitely. "Of course I do Ally!" screamed a furious Trish. I had to do something

but i couldn't and i knew that Ally knew i was here and now she doesn't want me to interfere. I then said

"Ally, c'mon let me help you she's angry let me just you know scare the shit out of her before she explodes"

But Ally just shook her head and asked Trish or maybe me or maybe both the both of us "How do you

know?" Then Trish started sobbing and when she was sobbing i said to Ally "I just know it, Ally" Ally

wasn't convinced so she said "But you don't because you barely know her" I started to get frustrated

with all of this so I said "Ally c'mon just..." then Trish interrupted and said "Ally who are you talking to?"

Ally just glared at me "No one I was just talking to myself and do you think I'm that stupid? I didn't

forget about our conversation." Yeah Ally likes to get straight to the point. "Ally he...he told me if he

could tell me a secret. I said Sure why not and then right then and there he said and I quote I think I have

a crush on Ally" then she started sobbing again, seriously what is going on there has been a lot of crying today.

"Oh Trish when did he tell you this?" "About two years ago" said Trish then Ally stared at her and said "Trish seriously

that was two freaking years ago I'm pretty sure he got over me" "Do you really think I have a chance with him?" asked

Trish and like the caring and sweet Ally always is she said "I know so, now on with our make over" Trish smiled and said

"You're the greatest friend I ever had" Ally just smiled and said "I know." Then she glared at me and whispered "Just

leave me alone Austin I need some alone time" It felt like she shot me in the knee, i don't know how that feels but i think

it feels that way. So i just turned and left Ally all on her own.

**_(Time elapsed and Trish finished Ally's make-over while Austin is playing Ally's Guitar)_**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Presenting the new and improved Ally Dawson!" said Trish. I felt okay with the make-over but I wanted to go back to

my room and hide. I don't want to see the new and improved Ally, I want to see my old self again. "Trish do I have to

take a peek at myself? Can't I just go and change?" "Why would you want to do that Ally? Trust me you look A-mazing.

All of the guys will be wishing they had asked you out or they'll either regret ignoring you. I bet that your childhood best

friend will love it" I look at her like she's crazy because I'm 100% that my childhood best friend won't like the new me. I

tell Trish "First off you don't know that maybe he won't like the new me, maybe he would want the old me you know, the

real me" Now it was Trish's turn to look at me like I had grown a second head. "Ally, trust me just look at yourself

and you'll agree with me" "Fine, but if I hate my new look you have to let me change back to my old clothes" Trish looks

at me up and down and says "What if you like the new and improved you?" Damn it! What if I do like the new me? "Um

if I like the new and improved me, then you can...hear one of my songs" Oh no did I just say that but before I could take

it back Trish had already said "Deal!" Well here goes nothing. I walk towards the mirror and then i see myself and boy

did I look A-mazing! "Trish you are a genius" "I am aren't I" I look at the natural make up Trish used and I was

impressed. She didn't use a lot of make-up except she did use lip-gloss which made my lips glow. Then I look at my hair

and I was stunned that she had put ombre highlights at the tip of my hair. I didn't know if my hair was either blonde or

chestnut. Suddenly I look at my clothes and I literally fell in love with it. I was wearing a white tank top with a biker

jacket and I had black skinny jeans. Yeah, I looked hot. I smiled at first but then I frowned because I liked the new me

and I promised that I would sing a song to Trish if I liked it. Damn, now what do I do. Then the unexpected happened I

stood up and said "I love the new look you were totally right Trish" Trish looked at me and said "Well this make-over

went very well because you seem to have lost your shyness" I just smiled and said "Do you want to hear one of my

songs before this new attitude I got fades away?" Trish just nodded and I started singing one of my songs:

_I've never felt this before,_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Been writing words on a page_

_'Cause I got so much to say _

_And now I'm taking the stage _

_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly _

_I know it's my time to shine _

_ Don't care if I make mistakes _

_I'll do whatever it takes 'Cause I got so much to say _

_Woah _

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see_

_I, I, I'm Finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no on else I'm tryin' to be_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu _

_Hey, Hey, Yeah_

_I'm Finally me_

_I'm stepping out out of my shell_

_Feels good just being myself_

_Not scared to show what's inside_

_I'll put it all on the line_

_'Cause I got nothing to hide_

_Woah_

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see_

_I, I, I'm Finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no on else I'm tryin' to be_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu _

_Hey, Hey, Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu _

_Hey, Hey, Yeah_

_I've got querks _

_But they work_

_I've learned a lot of those things_

_Yeah_

_You don't have to be anyone but you_

_So let me hear you sing_

_I'm finally me_

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see_

_I, I, I'm Finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no on else I'm tryin' to be_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu _

_Hey, Hey, Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu_

_Hey, Hey, Uh-hu _

_Hey, Hey, Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

"So...What do you think?" I asked, I turned around to see a clapping Trish and a

clapping Austin. Wait a minute that's not Austin, that's..."Hey Trish do you see that guy

who's clapping" I asked pointing at the guy who I'm pretty sure is Austin but why is he

alive and why does he look like... "Yeah Ally, um he claimed to be your childhood friend so

I opened the door and let him in please tell me he is your childhood friend" said Trish and

that's when the guy who might or might not be Austin said "Ally-gator It's been so long

that I've seen you and you know sang a song." I just stared and tears were threating to

come out and he knew and said "Ally please don't cry I'm really sorry but I had to

surprise you so here I am" I ran into his arms and said "It's good to see you, I've missed

you. You can't even imagine how I missed You" He just chuckled and said "I might have

an idea." I just stayed in his arms until Trish interrupted it us by saying "So um I'm going

to leave beacause I just remembered I got a Job at Universal Pancakes." and left as fast

as she could. I was about to say something when I saw Austin there standing at my

bedroom door and he said "You never told me about your Childhood friend. I see I'm not

the only one who keeps secrets." I didn't know what to do, I wanted to talk to Austin but

I also wanted to talk to my childhood friend. I mean I haven't seen him for like 11 years!

Austin then said "It's either you explain to me or go with this guy who you barely

remember. Your choice Als." I looked at Austin then at my childhood friend and said "..."

* * *

**That's It you guys. I know it's short but i promise I'll write more and post every week from now on. So Happy belated Valentine's day and Presidents Day! Who went to school? Unfortunately I did. :( Anyways tell me what you guys think is going to happen? Who will Ally chose Austin or her mystery childhood friend? Tell me what you think in a review. Thaks Until next time...**

** - Ausllyraurar51fanintheworld Is out! Peace!**

** P.S: There are new future fan fictions and I'm thinking of doing fan fiction for A.N.T Farm and Mangas like Ouran high school and Fruit Basket (Furuba). Tell me what you think in a review. **


	3. Chapter 4

**_A/N Hey you guys It's me! Yeah Sorry I haven't Updated soon, but my schedule was really full. Now It's spring break and I am going to promise that I will try to update sooner. So here is the new chapter for Ghostly Love, and I have something to tell you guys but it can wait. :) I am getting an okay number of reviews but I really want to hear from you guys! I do care about your comments and I will respond to them If you want me to, okay enough said you guys can read on.  
_****_  
Oh and shout out for one of the guest who gave me a review and my response is: You are correct but shh, it's a secret, by the way you're a good guesser. _**

**_Oops sorry first I have to do a disclaimer then you guys can read sooooo... Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any other thing you might see in here. _**

* * *

_**Ghostly Love Chapter 4**_

**Austin's P.O.V**

I could not believe my eyes Ally choose... me! ME! After treating her like shit, she choose me! Ally said "Um,Ross I

know you just came from Los Angeles, California, but I have to take care of something really important." I'm so

happy, I see the other guys face frown and then he looks at Ally leave out the door and frowns It's like he can see

me. But How? I don't want him to see me, wait what am I talking about. He can't see me unless I want him to see

me. Then the guy grabbed MY Ally's wrist and then said "Ally do you ..." Ally frowned and said "What?" He then

looked back at me and frowned and said "Um... would you um.. like to show me around when you have time?" I feel

my anger boil inside of me, but I know that I can't let Ally slip away from me so I controlled my anger Inside of me.

Ally smiled at him and said "Of course Ross, you know I'd do anything for you." WHAT?! She said the EXACT same

thing to me. Now I really am Angry. And Jealous. I have all the right to be jealous. Ally kept on staring at that Ross

kid until I gave her a slight push and she said "Owww! I mean Um Wow I need to go talk to my parents and tell

them you're here so you can um leave now and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?" I smirked and the guy was

confused and said "Yeah. Okay um see you tomorrow at 2?" I wanted to punch the guy in the face. Ally just smiled

and said "Yeah, that sounds great." The guy left and then Ally made sure he was a good distance away from our

house. I stare at Ally and say "Ally, I thought you said you had no friends when you were little?" I sounded hurt and

I knew Ally knew I was hurt and she said "I didn't, I came from Colorado. Me and Ross were the best of friends, but

he left to California. Now he's in a band with his siblings and their friend, Ellington Ratliff. They are R5 and they are

really talented." I wasn't totally buying her excuse. "So, what were you and Trish talking about?" She seemed

frustrated "Austin, C'mon it was just girls talking." I sighed and said "So what I'm hearing is that you were just lying

about dating guys, right?" "Why would you care, Austin?!" "I care because I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Ally's face softened and said "But you are keeping things from me Austin, How could I trust you?" This time it was

me who got angry. "Ally, Fine want to hear the truth well, yeah I did faint but it's because this old guy summoned

me! When a ghost is summoned they suddenly faint to go to another realm! I was talking to this old guy about

how I should be very careful!" Ally seemed scared and satisfied. "Austin, you know you could have just said that

a long time ago." I couldn't believe what she just said. I just glared at her and turned around. "Oh C'mon Austin you

can't be mad at me." I turn around to see her and said "You are absolutely right. I can't, so can you sing to me?"

Ally just looks at me and that's when I suddenly realize her make-over. I look how all her clothes hugged her curves

and then images of Ally screaming my name popped into my head. "Austin! My eyes are up here not down there."

I suddenly blushed... wait nope. I can't blush but if I could I would. Ally also knew that and said "Like what you

see?" "Oh no what have you done to my Ally." Ally just giggled and said "This new look gave me a boost of

confidence and attitude." I looked at her and said "Did it give you enough to conquer your stage fright?" She glared

at me and said "NO." I just chuckled and that's when a voice came into my head and said "Austin! What are you

doing are you forgetting what I told you" I ignored it because I know I could never get enough of Ally. Never.

_**Ally's** **P.O.V**_

I was talking to Austin, but then he frowned. "Austin are you okay?" He looked at me confused and said "Oh yeah

I'm okay, it's just I'm tired." How could he be tired? "Um... ghosts can't get tired?" He frowned and said "Ally I think I

should just stay away from you." I was angry. How dare he say that! "Austin..." He then looked healthy and said

"Caught you. I knew you would worry about me." He laughed like there was no tomorrow, then I start to play hit

him. Then I realized I couldn't stop hitting him and for some reason I started to hit him even harder. "Ouch! Ally

that hurts." I tried stopping, but I couldn't and that's when Austin grabbed my wrists and said "Ally? Why are you

crying? I'm sorry I won't prank you like that anymore. Ally?" I didn't know I was crying but I was like "No I'm not..."

The a sob came out from me. I guess I was. Austin took me into his arms and hugged me. I felt so much better in

Austin's arms. I felt like I could stay in them forever, I felt complete, I felt like the most lucky girl in the world, and I

felt like he was my other half. "Austin, you're warm." He chuckled. "Ally, it's because of you I'm hot." For some

reason I blushed. "Austin?" A second of silence. "Yeah?" "I know this sounds weird but..." I hesitated for a moment

but Austin said "Ally you can always trust me. You can tell me anything." I smiled, "Austin? Why were you mad when

me and Trish talk about other guys liking me?" He was shifting uncomfortably and said "I don't want anyone to hurt

you." I frowned "Why?" He sighed "Ally, I care about you and I never thought I could care about anyone as much as

I care about you." I was 100% I was blushing a deep red like a tomato. "And..." I smiled. "And you are an amazing

friend, A best friend a ghost could ask for." My smile faded, but Austin didn't notice. "Ally?" I nodded. "Have you

ever fallen in love with someone you knew you couldn't be with even though you wanted to?" I felt my smile

completely fade away and said "Yeah. Actually it is hard." He chuckled and said "I know what you mean." "Um

Austin? Why do you ask?" He frowned and said "Because... my brother saw Cassidy and he wants to be with her

but he's married and alive, while Cassidy is dead and really doesn't care about him." I didn't want to believe him but

there was no sign of him lying. "Oh um if you want I can make Cassidy invisible to your brother." He looked at me

like I was crazy. "You could do that!?" I smiled and said "Yep. I did it for a while and I learned that today." He

was still processing it so I said "Remember Ross?" He looked puzzled so I said "My childhood friend?" he still didn't

know "The guy who came?" He nodded. "Ohhh" "Yeah, well you were kinda visible to him so I was like How could

he do that?! I panicked because I didn't want anyone to see you. You are like a sec..." Austin was smirking and

said "So am I your dirty little secret?" I laughed and said "You wish, but you are one of my secrets." He shrugged.

"Well it's better than being nothing." "Anyways I sorta said I wish Ross couldn't see Austin and I realized that you

were now invisible to him. I was so surprise but I came to a conclusion and now I know I can make ghosts invisible

to a specific human." I smiled and Austin was excited. "Ally, can you please make Cassidy invisible to my brother.

Please?" He then started to make his puppy eyes. "Alright. So what's his name?" "His name is Jordan Moon."

"Obviously his last name would be Moon." I smiled when Austin mumbled "I thought you didn't know" I started to

say "I wish Jordan couldn't see Cassidy." I was happy because I felt a surge of power coming from the pit of my

stomach. When it was finished I knew that it was complete. "It's all done. This felt amazing! I should do that more

often." Austin smiled at me and said "I think you should go eat." I nodded and ate Chinese food. I kept on staring

at Austin and I noticed how amazing his eyes are and how I love the way I feel when he's with me. I love

everything about him, I love... "Ally?" I looked at his eyes and said "Yeah?" He shuffled from feet to feet and said

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Would you be mad if I asked you to sing one of your songs?" "Austin, why

would you think I would be mad at you?" "Well, I asked you before and you refused." I realized that he was right. I

never let him hear my songs. "Oh Austin, I am so sorry. I promise this time I'll sing you one of my songs. I'll even let

you sing a duet with me." He smiled and that's when I realized that I had fallen in love with someone older than

me. Someone who is my best friend. Someone who was dead. Someone who was a ghost. Someone who's name is

the capitol of Texas. Someone who's name is Austin Monica Moon.

_**Unkno****wn's**** P.O.V **_

How could Austin forget his promise. He said he would find me no matter what. He even included death. I died at

the age of 18. I died when my house was accidentally on fire. It was me who was cooking and I totally forgot to

turn the stove off and that's how the fire started and I was unlucky because that week my nose was stuffy and I

couldn't smell a thing and the flames killed me. Now it's been 25 years, that I have been looking for Austin Monica

Moon and I have looked everywhere except Miami, Florida. I search every house and then on my last set of houses

I spot him in the balcony with a girl. A healthy and alive girl. I wonder if she is being haunted by him. Why would he

haunt a human. I really didn't care about it but then something caught my eye. It was a blonde guy who was living

about two houses away. He reminded me of Austin. I got curious, so I went to his window and I saw him writing

down some lyrics but he didn't like them at all. I forgot that I wasn't alone and I accidentally said "Why are you

writing if you don't have inspiration?" The blonde turned around, but he wasn't scared. "Ally?" I was confused

"Who's Ally? I'm Laura." He stared at me and laughed "Ha-ha good one Ally!" I stared at him and said "I'm not Ally.

I am Laura Marano. I died 25 years ago." He wasn't sure if I was telling the truth so he said "Prove it" I went

towards him by crossing to him and I watched my hand go through him. Then I was confused. "How can you see

me?" He chuckled and said "I really don't know but I have some ideas." I nodded my head, signaling for him to

continue. "Um, well me and my siblings went to an R5 tour, so in Europe this old lady wanted me to date her

daughter but I didn't want to because... because I um... wasn't allowed to date a stranger." I look at him and

understood, my parents didn't like me hanging out with strangers from the opposite sex. "So, the old lady was

angry and casted a spell on me, but I didn't think it was real. She said that I was going to be haunted by the dead.

I guess that by the dead she meant ghosts, not zombies." I laughed and said "Yep, that is the real cause" I said

with a hint of sarcasm. He glared at me "You think my theory is wrong?" I laughed "I don't think so, I know so." He

chuckled "So go on with your theory" I knew the real cause "You already had the power to see ghosts, it just

wasn't strong enough..." He looked at me, like I was crazy "I think I would have known I could see ghosts, besides

does that mean I'm powerful?" I saw excitement in his eyes. "Not quite, the old lady embraced and released your

powers." He still didn't believe me so the only thing left to do is to prove it. "I'm so sorry, but I have to prove it to

you." I gave him a worried look and he returned the look back at me. "I want to believe you but what is i..." I saw

Ross faint. For some reason I kept on staring at him and my eyes kept on diverting at his lips, they were so

intriguing, just like his personality.

_**Ross's P.O.V**_

The last thing I remembered was seeing a girl, no she wasn't a girl she was a ghost, anyways she looked like Ally

but she told me she was Laura and explained everything to me. When she made me faint, a flash of images came to

me and then a particular one made me realize that Laura was right. It was of my parents asking a lady about how

she could suppress my talent of communicating with the dead. So Laura was right, I did have my powers since birth.

I awake to a smiling Ally. "I already told you, my name is Laura." said the beautiful girl. "Oh I said that aloud?" She

glared at me and changed the subject "So? Was I right or was I wrong?" My smile was gone and I mumbled a

"You're right" She chuckled "Can you say that a little louder. I whispered "You're right." She laughed and said "I

can't he..huh!" I suddenly carried Laura and threw her at my bed. "H..how c..could you do th..that?" I smiled and

said, that tiny coma you made me go through helped me pick up a few tricks." With a smirk on my face. "Oh I see

how it is" said Laura and we had a great time till it was time for her to leave. "Ross, I have to go but I'll promise I'll

come back, maybe in the morning or at noon." I pouted at her "Do You have to go?" She gave me a grim smile

"Yeah, I have to go, I'll be next door." I was surprised "Are you going to haunt my friend, Ally?" She smiled and said

"No, I have a friend who's with her." I was left speechless and before I knew it she was gone. Laura was a fun,

spontaneous girl. _That's the kind of girl I want I wish she was alive._ What?! Did I just think that?! I processed what I

said and finally I decided that it was because I wanted Ally to be my girl friend. _Yeah, that's it I'm just thinking of Ally, _

_because Ally and Laura are different, Ally is shy, smart, and alive while Laura is fun, spontaneous, wonderful, amazing, _

_and those plump lips._ Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about Laura! _Maybe you can't stop thinking about her because _

_you're falling for her. This time it's real, not like your crush for Ally. Too bad she's a ghost. _ Yeah, It's too bad she's a

ghost and I'm alive.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? I added Ross and Laura! Ohhh, can you say Dra-ma! Who has twitter? If you do, then can you trend ****#AustinandAllySeason4 to Disney Channel and the creators and Writers of Austin and Ally! Please?! It trended once so I'm hoping it trends 2 more times so Disney knows how much Austin and Ally means to us. I am passing the message from Raini Rodriguez and Calim Worthy. So please trend ****#AustinandAllySeason4 in twitter! Maybe we can also trend ****#AustinandAllySeason4-8!**Oh and review! :) **#AustinandAllySeason4! Please! **


End file.
